zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Floormaster
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Similar to Wallmasters, they are enemies shaped like disembodied hands, or sometimes arms that stalk the floors of various dungeons. Floormasters can grab Link and throw him around to damage him. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask In Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, Floormasters resemble zombified hands with claw-like fingernails. When a Floormaster has taken enough damage, it will separate into three smaller Floormasters. They must be destroyed before they reunite, which will reform into a normal sized Floormaster. If a smaller Floormaster manages to grab Link by the throat after two are destroyed, it drains the life out of Link to grow into a normal sized Floormaster. Unlike the future titles, this incarnation of Floormasters do not send Link back to the beginning of the dungeon. The Spin Attack or Din's Fire is especially useful as mini-Floormasters tend to blindly run into Link after retreating. The Floormaster can turn green for a short while, making it impervious to Link's attacks. Link will need to stay away from it until it goes back to its normal color, or defend himself with the shield. There are two instances when this can happen: either when it flies across the floor as a clenched fist to punch Link, or when a mini-Floormaster is grabbing Link by the throat. Some Floormasters are invisible, so the Lens of Truth is needed to see them, disabling the use of the Spin Attack or Din's Fire. Also, as Floormasters can not go up even slight bumps standing slightly above them, shooting arrows is very effective in some locations. The Floormasters can be found in many Dungeons from Ocarina of Time, but are much less common in Majora's Mask. One lone Floormaster, identical to those from Ocarina of Time, can be found in the Ancient Castle of Ikana. Its weakness is sunlight and it will be defeated upon contact with light. The Mirror Shield can reflect Sunlight onto the Floormaster, easily defeating it. Navi's Note Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Floormasters are depicted as blue hands that rise out of the ground and hover across the floor in various dungeons. If a Floormaster grabs Link, it will pull him down, taking him back to the beginning of dungeon, similar to the behavior of Wallmasters. In any given room, only four Floormasters will appear. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Floormasters resemble black arms covered in a violet glow. They appear out of small holes in the floors of the Earth Temple and Wind Temple, while another can be found in the Forsaken Fortress. Also, they appear in the Hidden Hole within Diamond Steppe Island. However, these holes are different - they move, wiggle, and perpetually suck inward similar to a black hole. According to their figurine, Floormasters' personalities are generally very lonely. A Floormaster's attack in this game is very similar to the Wallmaster's attack in other games. They will try to grab Link and take him to a previous room (as opposed to the beginning of the dungeon, as in other games); this will also happen to a partner accompanying Link. However, the Floormaster's hole can be seen before it attacks. They can also pick up nearby objects and throw them at Link. If Link is holding a lit bomb, the Floormasters will not attack; however, if the bomb is dropped or thrown, the Floormaster will quickly grab it and throw it at him. If the Floormaster in the Forsaken Fortress grabs Link, it will transport him into the Fortress jail, much like the Moblins do on the first visit if they see Link. While Link is using the "Command Melody" to control them, Medli and Makar are also vulnerable to the attacks of Floormasters. While Medli can complete the Earth Temple untouched, Makar must be kidnapped in order to progress inside the Wind Temple. If Medli is caught, she is sent to a cage above the entrance to the room with the giant sun. When Makar is caught, he is trapped behind a giant stone that Link can pull down with a combination of the Hookshot and Iron Boots. Floormasters, along with most other generic enemies, in this game can easily be defeated by freezing them with an Ice Arrow and then smashing them with the Skull Hammer. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Floormasters are similar in appearance to those in Wind Waker. They appear in the Lost Woods, and if they grab Link, he is sucked into the Dark World, where he must find a portal out. This incarnation will not harm Link and cannot be harmed themselves or killed; but a swipe of the sword will stun them for a second or two. They mostly attack in swarms. If Link is holding the Moon Pearl, the Floormaster will not pull him into the Dark World; however, the Floormaster will push the Moon Pearl out of Link's hands. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Floormasters in this game are very similar to Wallmasters. They appear to be large blue hands that levitate over the ground. They meander around aimlessly until Link approaches them, when they attempt to attack him by grabbing him and returning him to the entrance of the dungeon he is in. Like most other enemies, they will not notice Link if he is Minish sized. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors ]] Wizzro can summon a Floormaster-like hand from his Robe to grab enemies as his Ring moveset's Strong Attack and in some of his combos. The hand's design appears to be based on the Floormaster and Wallmaster from ''Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, while its attack method of grabbing is similar to the Floormaster from The Wind Waker. During his Focus Spirit attack, Wizzro summons a giant version of the hand; however, it appears to be based more on a Wallmaster, as it is larger and slams down on enemies from above in a manner reminiscent of a Wallmaster. Hyrule Warriors Legends Midna's "Standard Outfit (Great Sea)" is a recolor of a Floormaster from The Wind Waker. See also * Dexihand * Key Master * Knucklemaster * Wallmaster * Zant's Hand es:Floormaster Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies